cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulgria
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Vulgria is a proud nation that has gone though many hardships, fights for freedom and independence has made them strong. All they have gone though has made them very Liberal in there ideas, they very much believe in freedom of nations and democracy. They act in only a neutral way, they will only act defensively and then attack after diplomacy has failed, as they do not agree with war but would help there allies in times of need. They take security and health of there citizens very seriously, the Vulgrian national security organisation has CCTV systems in as many areas as possible in Vulgrian borders, Vulgria is fearful of there bordering countries so at every road into Vulgria there are border security check points. Vulgrian National History Formation Vulgria was formed in the early part of the 16th century, it was known as The free Dutch Republic. This was because Vulgria was part of the low lands. The region was owned by Spain, but in 1505 after the Vulgrian War of Independence Vulgria was declared as The free Dutch Republic. After this modern day Holland gained it's Independence and was Called the United Provinces. Dutch-land Wars ' The Dutch-land Wars from 1656-1677,(also called The Eleven Years War)was a war that was caused by The Free Dutch Republic that wished to Unite the ''Low-lands. Due to this claim they asked The United Provinces to join them but they refused. After this relations between them kept decreasing. Eventually The United Provinces declared war after the F.D.R successively invaded Flanders(Belgium). After 10 years of war the F.D.R was winning as it was now under control of southern N.P. Then in the last few months Great Britain sent 10,000 troops to help N.P. At the final battle of the war the battle of Brandonburg. F.D.R lost and even was taken of it's Independence. Under the control of the United Provinces until 1799. '''The Vulgrian March On 5th June 1799 The people of Brandonburg took up arms by doing a march in the centure of the city. This forced the United Provinces to leave. However two weeks after they sent an army to deal with the issue as they called it. This in the end this failed as Prussia sent an even bigger army to help them defend the city. The Dutch Government allowed there Independence. WWI After world war one German Prussia, Vulgria's Allie lost and Prussia lost lots of land. For helping the Germans in the War the Allies gave Vulgria back to The Netherlands. Until 2011 Vulgria gained Independence from the Netherlands. Economy The Economy of Vulgria is growing at a fast rate, the country has grown very quickly. The civilians of Vulgria enjoy a simple modern Western European life. There are many international business that have been started in the Vulgrian capital Brandonburg. The future for Vulgria seems bright as people in Vulgria are earning more and more as time goes by and the stock market seems healthy. The only concern is that the Euro is in decline and loosing value but Vulgria can not leave the EU due to The Vulgrian Treaty of Independence that claims Vulgria must stay in the EU until 2014 November 12th. Religion Vulgria's view on religion is clear, they are the first 100% Atheist nation in the world. Vulgrians simply don't need a religion. This has been possible as centuries ago the Government destroyed all Churches and stopped all Religion education. Major Businesses Vulgrian Telecom Since 1988 Vulgrian Telecom has provided excellent Telecom service. Formed by George Hulkenburg in 1988 it was first a small Telecom company called Brandonburg Telecom. From 1988-2011 it provided the only Telecom service available to Brandonburg. Then in 2011 it renamed it's self to Vulgrian Telecom (often known as VT) as Vulgria gained Independence. Now in the 21st century they now provide Internet connections. Strazburg Airlines When it made it's first ever flight from Brandonburg International to Amsterdam International in 1949, many people in Brandonburg felt great Pride in the Vulgrian born Man, Kilkian Strazburg. Now it is the 10th biggest Airline company in the world making the Vulgrian economy grow ever bigger. Inventions 1948 1958 Traffic enforcement camera Gatso speed camera Dutch company Gatsometer BV, founded by the 1950s rally driver Maurice Gatsonides, invented the first traffic enforcement camera. Gatsonides wished to better monitor his speed around the corners of a race track and came up with the device in order to improve his time around the circuit 2. The company developed the first radar for use with road traffic, and is the world's largest supplier of speed camera systems. Because of this, in some countries speed cameras are sometimes referred to as "Gatsos". They are also sometimes referred to as "photo radar", even though many of them do not use radar. The first systems introduced in the late 1960s used film cameras to take their pictures. From the late 1990s, digital cameras began to be introduced. Digital cameras can be fitted with a modem or other electronic interface to transfer images to a central processing location automatically, so they have advantages over film cameras in speed of issuing fines, and operational monitoring. However, film-based systems still generally provide superior image quality in the variety of lighting conditions encountered on roads, and in some jurisdictions are required by the courts due to the ease with which digital images may be modified. New film-based systems are still being sold. Vulgria's national Governmental treaty of Independence On 6/19/2011 10:33:48 AM The Vulgrian National party was declared the new Government of Vulgria. The royal family of Holland in a famous speech tolled the people of Brandonburg and Vulgria that the Vulgrian National Party had now been recognized by the UN and declared the new Government of Vulgria. A quot of the famous speech of the Netherlands I on this fine morning have come before you all to tell you that your freedom and rights by the UN have been fully recognized! Your nation will be mist by are country but we see it best that you go forward alone with your heads held high, may this city now be happy, free and most of all your own! There was a mixed feelings about this speech by the people of Brandonburg but even more so was could the new Vulgrian Government guide this new nation to greatness and the memories of the times of pore treatment be forgotten? Then the Duke Williams IV My fellow citizens today is are day, your day to say that you are free once more! Iam sure some of you though this day would never come but I promised to you that this day would come and I pushed for are freedom for 10 years! Now I will take this position with every though of fixing the damage that has been done and justice will be given to the men of the D.V.D.G.(Dutch Vulgrian Dictatorship Government. A treaty was made between the UN and the V.N.P to agree on laws, plans to fix the damage and payments so Vulgria could put it's past behind them. It is not known what is actually agreed in the treaty but it is mostly a way to make sore that the country will be able to move forward and prosper plus promises of punishment and capture of the men of the D.V.D.G.